The Rise of The Ocean
by freak of today
Summary: Annabeth broke up with Percy. Rachel is missing.Something is Happening with his Fathers domain. (Sorry don't know how to make proper summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: I GET DUMPED BAD**

It didn't feel great getting dumped for something I didn't do.

It was morning. I just woke up and put on some outdoor clothes, then went outside. The moment I stepped out and saw a beautiful brunette, Piper. She looked towards me and gave me a wave. I went to the arena and saw her there. She was practicing with her knife. I approached her.

"Hey!" I blurted, "You want to spar?"

"Sure but go easy on me okay?" she whinnied.

"Sure!"

I readied my blade, riptide. We were ready. I launched first and swiped with my blade, but she blocked it and suddenly tried to stab me. It surprised me so suddenly i controlled some air particles to push her away.

"Hey!" she shouted, "why'd you do that?"

"You ask why?" I said in confusion, "the blade was headed for my heart!"

"Sorry, I just tried what I learned."

"What did you learn?"

"To strike the blind spot without hesitation."

"But were only sparring you know."

"Percy shut up!" she said with a lot of charm spick.

I looked at her and then we just suddenly laughed. We headed out and headed to the beach. I suggested we go underwater but she refused. We were walking on the seashore. I suddenly got a feeling we were being watched, but it was fine cause everyone knows I have a girlfriend and she has a boy friend. We said goodbye too each other and headed to our cabins after the sunset.

I reached my cabin and sat on my bed thinking of my girlfriend, Annabeth. She told to not bother her today, so I'm beginning to miss her. The sky turned dark. I hear a knock on the door, so I approached it and welcomed the person. She had blonde hair and gray eyes, Annabeth. She sat on my bed, showing her sweet smile.

"Percy," she said softly, "how was your day?"

"Great," I said, "it was a little empty without you."

"Who where you with?" she asked, her smile fading.

"I was with Piper." I answered.

She radiated a kind of furious energy. She stood up and went straight to the door then turned towards me, her hand an inch away from the knob. "You know Percy," she said with sadness in her voice, "if you were tired of me. You should've of just told me." She reached for the knob again.

"What did I do?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me straight in the eye. "Percy I saw you, I saw you…"

"Alright, I am seriously confused."

"I saw it, Percy."

"What did I do?"

"I saw you, I saw you."

"Saw me what."

"I saw you Flirting!" She shouted, and I swear my father, Poseidon heard that.

"I never flirted with anyone." I told her.

She simply turned and walked out the door. Right then I knew I was dumped for the second time. And I was angry because we broke up for something not true, and I was also sad.

I went to bed even though it was only eight o' clock, my eyes felt heavy but I couldn't even blink.

Morning came and I haven't had a wince of sleep. Someone was knocking on the door. I didn't reply. After sometime the knocking stopped. I was left alone. I could hear the people training outside, but what really caught my attention is Annabeth's voice. She was talking with the other campers, Upon hearing her voice, I dressed up and went outside what I first saw was a man with blonde hair, he was slightly build and about my height, Jason.

"Hey," he told me. He sounded a bit sad. "I'm sorry about Annabeth."

"Hey, it's fine." I told him. "What did you really want to talk about?"

"Guess you noticed." He hesitated for a while. "Rachel's missing." Her name stuck in my head, over and over again like a broken tape. She was the very first person to dump me real bad.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"Dude! I'm the one to ask that. You know her a lot better."

"Well I don't know, sorry."

I went away without another word and darted to the beach. I was there staring at the ocean. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. I heard Piper. She shouted towards me if she can join me. She sat down next to me, but she didn't say something comforting, she just stayed sitting with me. We stared at the ocean, but then I noticed something, a wave no it was far bigger than any wave it's a tsunami. I tried using my powers to destroy or stop the thing but something was protecting it. The feeling of power within those waters couldn't have been a mere mortal. It was like the strength of the gods.

"Piper!" I shouted to her. "Help me bring everyone to safety. The tsunami's coming."

"Sure," she answered, but I swear I heard some sadness in it.

We went to the camp and told everyone. We urged them to go to the hill. Some just told me to stop it with my powers, but they simply followed. There was one specific cabin that didn't move, Ares cabin. I tried talking to them, but they wouldn't listen. Since I didn't want them to die. I used my ability to control air particles and lifted them all up to the hill. I was there looking as the wave hit the camp.

I looked around the hill and saw my friends, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Piper, seeing them made me happy. Annabeth was also there, but she was avoiding me. Then it hit me, Jason's not here. I jumped into the water and found Jason floating underwater. I instantly grabbed his arm letting him breathe underwater. I urged the water to shoot us like a torpedo to the hill. We landed there and Piper kneeled down beside us.

"Oh god!" Piper said with worry. "Is he okay?"

"He didn't swallow any water. His fine." I assured her.

Right on cue Jason woke up, Piper hugged him and I was a bit jealous that they where still together, and Annabeth and I are done. I looked over to, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Piper, and Jason. Who all seemed to gather in front of me, "Guys, were all going to my Dad's Place!" I told them. "Annabeth, I trust you to keep the camp safe. There's something wrong. And I'm sure this all sums up to why Rachel was taken."

"Percy we don't have a prophecy to guide us." Hazel said.

"That's fine," Leo said coolly. "Were going in blind."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: I see my Hypnotized Dad**

We where under water, in a submarine that Leo made. We kept seeing sharks and other marine life. I looked over to Frank, he looked quite nervous, maybe because he was going to meet his great-great… grandfather, or maybe because he and Hazel were surrounded by water, a great weakness of his. I for one loved the water.

We where nearing our destination. I could already see the light of my father's palace. We got there after awhile and my friends jumped into a giant bubble Jason and I made. I moved ahead of them and met with my father in the throne room.

"Percy, have you ever taught that I could rule the gods?" My father asked.

"Umm…" I murmured. "I did, once. When I was seated at your throne on Olympus. Why?"

"Percy, Oceanus made a deal with me. He said that he will help with a war I'm about to start, and Percy, I want you to lead my army."

"Dad, a war is what I wanted to stop when I was twelve. Now you're asking me to help in this war that you're supposed to start." I barked angrily.

"Percy, I just think you can help me."

"Stop saying my name over and over again. Where did my real dad go?"

"Percy, I am your dad." I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw the air bubble my friends are using. "Oh, Percy's friends. I've prepared a special room for all you." The Guards escorted us to a room filled with air. We all stepped in and all of them looked happy. Piper pulled me to a corner and I looked over to Jason and saw that he was a bit annoyed.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Annabeth is not here, and I don't think she'll ask you what's wrong if she was here."

"I told you it's nothing okay!" I think that came out a little to loud because stared at us. "Sorry it's just."

"Percy, Were here for you. I'm here for you."

"It's just that my dad…"

"It's alright spit it out." I think she used a small bit of charm speak there to make me budge.

"It's my dad. His working with Oceanus too start a new war with the gods." I whispered in to her ear. I gave an occasional glance to Jason and gave him a look that said, _sorry dude, it's nothing, _"Piper, don't tell anyone okay?"

"Fine! But promise to tell them yourself when the time is right." I gave a nod to her, and then we returned with others that all seemed very relaxed. I went in the bathroom, it was huge and beautiful, but I just took a shower and placed on a bathrobe, and then sat at the couch away from everyone. Well almost everyone, Piper sat nest to me, which also resulted to Jason seating next to her. Piper told me that she'd just go have a shower. Jason stood up and pulled my shoulder outside. Jason went out first and he continued to pull me until we reached to the other hall.

He looked at me sparks flew across the place. I stepped back and got hit on the head with a spark. "What's your problem?" I asked him.

"You're my problem!" He barked ferociously.

"Hey I didn't do anything." I answered.

He looked at me, maybe to see if I was hiding something. "I want to believe you didn't do anything. That will save me time of beating you up." He gave me an annoying smirk.

"Hey, you don't sound like you." I protested.

Laughter broke out. It was a deep but young kind of tone. "You Mortals are so easy to manipulate." A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Triton, you're really annoying me," I said.

"You want a fight huh? If you win I'll release that guy from my spell."

I looked over to Jason. He was lying on the floor now. "You're on."

I uncapped my pen and released riptide. He went outside were the ocean is. It was fine with me if we fought there because I can simply manipulate the water, but that also means he can do the same. I lunged myself towards him but he simply dodged to my left. At that exact second I threw riptide at the exact spot where he was. It resulted to a big wound. It obviously hurt because he made such an expression that said so. He looked at me with more rage. He raised his arms and swirled the water above. Obviously I'd lose if I fought with the same move. Instead I gathered a lot of pressure under my foot. The moment he fired his water cannon and made the pressured water to explode. I collided with the cannon. Riptide was swept away by the force but I continued onward. I nearly hit Triton on the chest but he blocked it with his hand, and just when I was losing hope a sudden urge of strength hit me. The pushback effect from the blow was so strong that Triton was sent flying up into the clouds. I waited for about thirty seconds, and then he made a gigantic splash.

"Hey Triton, you're a man of your word if I believe." I told him. "Release Jason from that spell of yours."

"As I told you he is free, brother." I hated to hear that he was my brother.

I went back to Jason. I shook him once and he woke up. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," he said. "So why are we here."

"You where under Tritons control." I told him.

"Well, I guess we should head back now."

"Yeah we should."

When we got back we saw how red the faces of the guys are, but Hazels face was bright scarlet. We looked over to Piper. She had a wild grin on her face. I wanted to ask her why were they all so nervous, but Jason beat me to it. Apparently Hazel wore towel instead of bathrobe, and that Hazel's towel was loose and her towel instantly fell down which resulted to the guys seeing her butt naked. Yeah I'd maybe that'll make enough stimulus to make Jason and I hot nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We Receive a Chain**

I was in the room. Everyone looked tired. I myself was drowsy. I went straight to the couch in the corner, while Hazel and the others occupied the two beds. I was about to fall asleep when Piper sat next me followed by Jason. I tried to ignore them and just closed my eyes.

I was in the throne room of Olympus. I looked around and spot my father talking to Zeus and an Iris message Hades. They whispered so silently I had to lean to hear a few words, and then I heard it Jason's. Nico's, and my name where spoken. I went closer hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Brothers, those three are too powerful to fall into Oceanus's hands." My father said.

"Poseidon you must continue to trick them and Hades continue to stay silent about all this." Zeus told them.

"Huh!" Hades said annoyed. "We didn't need those orders from you."

"Brother I must give my son something to help him." Poseidon and Hades said in unison.

"I also had the same idea. We shall be visiting you palace Brother." Zeus told my father.

"Brothers we should already be waiting in my Palace. Our sons had seen this scene."

Everything turned black, and then I opened my eyes seeing Jason and Nico were also awake glancing at me then to each other. We lot got up and went straight my father's tower, without even noticing the beautiful walls with Paintings and corals.

"Dad!" I shouted when I saw him.

"Percy I got to tell you something very important." He told me. I glanced to my friends but they weren't there. "Do not worry your friends are with there fathers as we speak. First of all Percy wear this." He conjured up a chain bracelet. "This will lock your true powers when they reveal themselves. As you may not know Percy, your friends, powers and yours rival us. Your fathers."

"Dad stop joking, rival a god." I gave a slight chuckle. I know talking like this to a god is dangerous but something seems oddly fine with it.

He gave an odd serious looking face filled with mischief and confusion. "Percy I wasn't joking." He told me, but he always put up that unreadable face. "Let's put that aside." He waved his hand towards me and a bunch of silver coin like charms hung on my chain. "Those are weapons each coin charm has a weapon engraved in it. You just need too pull it off the chain and the weapon on it will appear. When you want it to disappear just think of it to return into a charm and it will appear on your arm."

"Wait, so its like my pen." I scanned into it and it also had a charm without a weapon engraved. "What about this charm it has nothing engraved on it."

"That is a weapon that you could only use when your true power is released. And before I forget you'll meet someone from camp Jupiter. She is my daughter well my roman forms daughter." She is very special and you'll know why when you get to know her past. But be careful with her, and avoid fighting with her. You five are the last chance to convince Pontus, he is the last chance to stop Ouranos." He then looked confused.

Before I could say anything the place shifted so fast and I found myself with my equally confused friends, Jason and Nico. Without a word we went in and I noticed they all had a chain bracelet with coin charms like mine. We where in the room everyone looked so peaceful but we all yelled in unison to wake up. They all woke up with a start.

"What's the big idea?" Leo asked.

"We have to go back to camp and meet a sister of mine." I said. They all stare at me like I'm crazy.

"Umm, Percy sorry to break the ice, you don't have a sister." Piper told me.

I looked at her with a serious face then told everyone to get ready to return. We all looked more energetic last night. We weren't ready to go back yet there are still mysteries to unfold. Well I still had mysteries to solve well they practically did nothing. They sort-of just had a vacation underwater.

We where in the sub, being all quiet and awkward. Leo told us it'd be a while before we reach the surface. Luckily Leo placed a Ping-Pong table bellow the captains bunker room, of-course it was Leo's room. Jason challenged Frank to a game and I think you know who won, Frank of-course that guy turned into a literal beast when the game started. I gave it a shot and well I don't know how I did it but I defeated Frank brutally. Every smash I made hit his eyes or worse, it will become a edge ball and hit his crotch. The girls came in and well they defeated us guys like we where old turtles. After losing to the girls over and over again, we finally reached surface.

We went out on the beach, all hungry and tired, and don't even make me tell how sweaty we where, well actually the girls where sweatier, there clothes where soaking wet that it stuck to their skins.

I was rubbing a coin charm on my chain I pulled it out accidently and a bow appeared. I looked over the place to see some arrows but there was none. I pulled the silky wire of the bow. In my surprise a bow was being crafted at that moment. The arrow smelled like salt water. Then when I finally pulled the wire to its limit. I felt like my energy was being stolen it was only a bit but I could still fill it. I glanced at the arrow, a misty fog was circling it and the arrow was covered in a thin layer of water. I released the thing and went straight to the rock I wanted to hit. Normally I wouldn't have hit any target I wanted but it was like it went curving towards my target. Right then when I was marveling the bow, a chilly hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Percy!" I looked over to see who it was, and it was Hazel. "What's that you got there?" I explained to her how it worked on how I'd used it. "Umm… could I try it out?" I gave her the bow but the thing was when I let go of it the whole thing burned bright red in hazels arms then it turned icy blue. Hazel threw it on the ground I commanded it to disperse in my mind and it disappeared,

"Sorry, I didn't know I'm the only one who's supposed to use it." I apologized to her.

She showed me her hand that was bright red and her nails that where purplish. "Yeah it's ok." She told me that and I was relieved, but when I was unaware a diamond hit me in my jewels and I lay there on the ground. "Sorry didn't mean to do that too." She smirked and carried me to a bench.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I See My Sister's Birthday Suit**

After Hazel left me on the bench, I saw different guys in camp hanging out with their girlfriends. My gut felt like it was being torched and I told myself _I miss Annabeth! _I think that came out like a whisper and someone placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Umm… are you Percy?" a girl voice asked.

I turned around to see some with light brown her and beautiful sea-green eyes. "Yes that's me."

"Great well I'm from Camp Jupiter. My name is Claire Smith, the daughter of Neptune. I didn't get to see you back when you where in Camp cause I was busy on writing something." She had a sweet smile but then her face turned emotionless. "Percy, are you always alone like me?"

"Well…" I couldn't answer her. I felt very much alone. "Well, I have my frie-,"

"Just shut up!" she shouted. "I know you're alone. You have some so-called friends. So what. Being me, the child of Neptune you're always alone. My mother died from an illness, people never even tried too talk to me."

I couldn't answer her. "Uhh…"

Her lifeless sea green eyes where piercing right at me. Then she fell on her knees "Sorry, that happens to me sometimes."

I looked at her confused. Before I felt like Ares was yelling at me himself, but know it's like her usual self, like how I normally am. "It's fine. I'm very used at someone barking stuff at me."

"No I'm really sorry that… that was just one of my many personalities." She exclaimed. "Um… I don't want to stay at Camp Jupiter for a while can I stay here?"

"Sure, I'll show you to Cabin three." I told her.

I looked at the camp portal connecting Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. Then I looked at Claire. She wasn't wearing a purple SPQR shirt like the rest of the Roman demi-gods. Instead she was wearing a grey tank top under a black leather jacket. Even though she was a daughter of Neptune she wasn't tanned like me. Instead she was pale white. We headed to Cabin three. I told her that I'd just practice my sword fighting in the arena.

I got to the arena and notice a blonde guy with a small scar on his lip. "Jason, it seems you like this camp more than Camp Jupiter."

"Its not like I like it here better, its just that my girlfriend is here." He told me. A sudden thought came to me. It seems that when I came back here memories of Annabeth comes back. I suddenly wanted to leave but. "So you want to spar."

"Sure." I answered.

I released riptide while he got his coin and tossed it in the air just as the sword came into being I told him. "Hey you want to try out those weapons on our chains. He nodded in agreement. I chose a coin charm with a dual bladed axe engraved on it. Jason pulled out his coin and released a whip it was emanating sparks. I pulled out the charm and morphed into a huge dual bladed axe. It was encrusted with pearls and created the same salty mist my arrow created. "Huh, how Roman of you to choose a whip."

He smirked. "So, I'm guessing your dad told you about the chains right."

"Yeah, he did and those coin charms seem to be emanating our powers." I told him. "So do you know anything about Pontus?"

He shook his head, "Sadly I don't." he lunged his whip, I sidestepped to dodge it but the sparks still reached me. I didn't know why but I threw the axe at him. It circled but Jason simply moved his head to the side and the bloody thing missed. Well it was fine I didn't want to kill him. I was getting weaker and weaker. I then fell flat on the ground then I saw a visible spark jump out of me then into the ground. I didn't notice it but the axe went sailing back like a boomerang, but now it wasn't being circled by mist instead it was circled with water. Jason dodged just before it him on the leg. I looked utterly defeated, but the axe hovered above me water dropped over my head then I suddenly became fine. I then stood up and saw Jason. He was being suffocated by water. "Release!" I shouted and luckily it did or Piper will have my head. "Sorry."

He stood up and lunged his whip again. This time it circled around me then it wrapped me. I then felt like a thousand bolts of lightning was continuously piercing my body. I used my axe and cut the whip. It loosened and I simply slid out. I was covered in bruises. I threw the axe again this time to his feet it missed by a couple of centimeters. He smirked again "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that badly."

I didn't say anything then I clenched my fist then the axe released a fist made of water and mist. Just as the fist was going down a war hammer was thrown and it released a dark shadow that made a barrier of some-sort. "What?" I questioned.

"Guys don't kill yourselves in sparring." A guy voice said. I looked to the right to see a guy in black clothes. "So, are you liking your weapons?"

Before I could answer our chains glowed altogether we all looked at our chains and grab the coin without a mark. We pulled the charm and it released the most powerful weapons we will have. The charm that Jason was holding turned into a jagged two-sided sword that radiated pure energy. I glanced over to Nico. He was wearing a helm and was holding a two-pronged fork, which radiated pure dark energy. I then looked at my weapon it was a trident. I didn't feel any different but I'm guessing it's the chains fault.

After that weird moment we neither talked to anyone nor tried our weapons out we just found out that they where the actual weapons our dads have. I returned to my cabin completely tired and confused I walked in and saw something I shouldn't. I saw Claire butt naked I quickly turned around and shouted. "I only saw cherry blossoms!" I shouted. "Yes! They where just cherry blossoms!"

"Worry not brother, I have simply finished having a shower." She told me in a manner that reminded me of Athena. "I must tell you my ancestry and my true mission from my father and his brethren."

"Um… sure just put on some clothes first then will talk." I told her.

"It is fine I must tell you now, first of all we are not related in any matter Neptune is your father Poseidon but they are far different."

I turned around while covering my eyes. "Um… sorry but just place on some clothes please.

"I already told you to not worry. It is fine for you to see me like this. I completely do not care of what you look at me, and may I also tell you this it is completely rude to not look in the eye while they're talking to each other."

"Sorry." I opened my eyes, but closed it just as fast.

"Huh. Did you know in ancient Greece people indeed wore clothes but it was only to stay warm? It was quite normal for the breast and other things, if you know what I mean, to be seen."

"Fine, but you oddly sound like the goddess Athena you know." I told her with my eyes open. If I could see myself I think I'd been bright red. I locked the door and windows and even closed the blinds so no one will see.

"I thing my father had asked me is-," she fell on the floor. "Huh? What happened why is it all cold?"

"Um…" she looked at me confused. Then she looked at herself. Without a second thought she slapped my face so hard I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dreams!**

I don't recall what really happened to me.

Everything became a blur. I then found myself on something like clouds. I heard a moan, a very familiar moan. I turned around and saw Rachel, a very beautiful redheaded, freckled girl. I tried to scream to her, but I'm guessing it didn't reach her. In fact even I didn't even hear my voice back there. The place shifted, and this time I was right in front of her. She was chained to a Greek pedestal. I turned towards her face. She looked even more beautiful up close. What was I thinking? I still love Annabeth.

The place went dark then I see a ray of hope. I floated towards it. The next thing I knew, I was underground. I see a familiar girl wearing a black shirt. I couldn't make out the words being dyslexic and all. I looked at her. She had short hair and had deadly sharp eyes, Thalia. She led a group of other girls with a dazzling moonlight aura. They all stop. In front of them was a very huge shadow. Silver-arrows started flying towards it. It approached them like it wasn't even being affected by the strikes.

"Percy?" I heard a girls voice say.

I opened my eyes. I was sweating a pool. "Claire?"

"Yeah it's me." She answered. "I'm really sorry about hitting you."

"Nah… its fine." I said while sitting up.

"Percy, if it isn't any trouble can you please come with me. They're already waiting."

"Who's waiting?" I asked.

We went out and headed to the arena. Claire told us to release our fathers' weapons. We did what she told us. I'm getting nervous. I've seen her change personalities twice and both where very frightening.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jason asked.

"First off. Give me one-hundred push-ups now!" she smirked like she was enjoying this. "Oh… and hand over those weapons. I'll be returning them later."

"Why do we need to listen to you?" Nico asked. He looked at me and I gave him a very frightened face that says, _just do it!_

"No! I refuse." Nico said. I just started doing it and Jason followed my example.

"Oh… so you won't do it? Very well I'll give you a simpler task. How about we fight, you can use that stygian iron of yours."

"What will I get if I win?" he asked bringing out his pure black sword.

"Well you'll get me as your slave for a year if you want." Claire said.

"Well I'm not sure that's a fair trade. But I really want to fight you." He said. "You release such a powerful force of power."

He readied his sword. Claire took out two small daggers from a shoulder bag, and held them in each hand. "Ready?" Claire asked. Nico nodded in agreement. Claire advanced first and nearly caught Nico in a deadlock. Nico swiped his sword but Claire blocked it with her first dagger. She then jumps back. "Are you sure that we should continue?" Nico didn't answer. And I finally finished the push-ups.

Claire charged again and threw her first dagger, and then she used the flat part of her dagger to hit Nico's hand and his sword flew. Claire suddenly pointed her dagger to Nico's neck. Nico tried to step back, but then a horde of daggers pointed themselves all over Nico. "You win." He exclaimed. It came weird how that many daggers could have appeared.

"Claire?" I said. "Where did the other daggers come from?"

"Oh… those where in my bag the whole time." She told us. "I placed them on the ground every chance I got."

It now dawned onto me how did those daggers fly towards Nico. "Claire? How did those fly towards Nico?" I pointed at the daggers

She sighed. I'm guessing she hated explaining things. "Well, you have seen me switch personalities right." She sighed. "Well that's because I came from a very weird bloodline. I sort-of have every possible god blood you can have."

I looked at her unable to speak. She was too strong, too powerful. She can basically use everybody's powers. "Hey I think we should stop for now. It's getting late. Claire I think you should use a more refined training exercise."

She stuck out her tongue. "I guess so."

"Who actually gave you orders too train us?" Jason asked.

"Isn't that obvious. It's the Olympian Council of course. They giving those weapons." She pointed at our fathers' weapons. "Well they even gave you Cyclops experimental weapons."

I walked back to my cabin. Claire was just behind me. I looked at her confused. She just gave me an innocent smile and went to her bunk. I followed her example and lay down on my bed.

When I closed my eyes everything went black. I wasn't anywhere I know. The place looked old but it was very new. I was on a field but you could see a Greek temple way beyond. I see a guy siting there. I drifted towards the temple. Then I heard a shout "Why was I cursed with this eye!" he shouted. I looked at his face. He was rather fine to look at actually, but his eyes where outstanding. They weren't beautiful. They where actually pretty normal but there's something about them, I don't know why. Then the place shifted I was in Olympus. I looked around and saw Artemis. Then I was in space. Artemis was in front of me.

"So you saw one of them." She told me.

"One of what?" I asked.

"One of them. The one with those eyes."

"What eyes?"

"Those eyes called by you mortals 'the evil eye'"

"You mean the one were when people are greedy or when they envy you, you get bad luck? That one right."

"Yes indeed, but you got something wrong. Some people like that man really had a powerful eye, a real evil eye. An eye filled with endless possibilities."

Then everything went dark. I awoke with my clothes-soaking wet. I just simply went back to sleep and luckily I didn't go anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Prophecy (Piper)**

It was an hour past mid-night. I couldn't stop looking at my knife. It showed me something rather beautiful but mixed with something awful. I saw Hazel, and Frank chained to some pedestal.

I urged myself to sleep. I closed my eyes and everything went dark, but I wasn't asleep. I was there seeing nothing. Finally I got to sleep after half an hour of darkness. I was standing on clouds and it spread out as far as I can see. I looked around and saw nothing and no one.

"Young girl." An old voice said. "You don't know where you are, are you?"

"Well I really don't." I reply.

"Do not stand against me! Without you the gods will fall."

"What!" I shouted.

"Your choice is near young child." He said with his voice fading with the wind.

I woke up, thanks to my cabin-mate. I then told them to do their regular chores while I do mine. I looked to the side and saw Drew. She still hated me, which was fine with cause I hated her back.

I walked outside. The first that greeted me was black smoke. It was still very early in the morning, and nobody will go outside of their cabins before the morning horn. I looked around and saw that a tree was burning. Some satyrs stumble on top of each other, while the naiads made a strong blast of water to douse the tree. Luckily it worked. The tree was fine except for the chard everything. I didn't know how that tree got on fire and I wasn't really sure what my dream was about.

"Hey," A familiar voice said. I turned to my right and saw Percy.

"Hi," I told him with a very weird tone. Honestly I feel sorry for him. Hazel had told me that Annabeth told her that she saw me, and Percy kissing on the beach. I tried to talk to Annabeth that nothing happened but she kept ignoring me. Honestly why would she think I kissed Percy. I have an awesome boyfriend. Well Percy is handsome too, in some ways you might think he looks better than Jason.

It seemed I was dazing off cause Percy said. "Um… are you ok?"

"Uh… yeah." I said in a shock.

We both look at each other and then laugh. We head out to check on the others. He told me that we should cross the portal to camp Jupiter and check on Hazel and Frank. I followed him and did what we set out to do. We saw them? No. They seemed to just have disappeared. Percy had a scared look on his face, and then I remember what I saw on my blade.

We returned to camp and saw that everyone was gathered near the entrance. We raced each other there, which was a little weird cause we were like seventeen. We then saw what everyone was looking at. It was a boy. He wasn't anything special. He couldn't even compare to Percy or Jason, but he had something breath-taking about him. I whispered to my self "Oh my gods. His eyes are amazing." I looked over at Percy. His face was pale.

"Um… Piper tell everyone to go back to their cabins." He told me. "Now!"

"Sure." I did what he had told. I used charm speak to convince everyone at the same time. When everyone was gone I asked him. "So. Why do you look so pale?"

"This guy…" he hesitated for a bit. "He has something called the Evil eye. He isn't like those who cause problems with their greedy eyes. A goddess told me there where people like him. He can cause trouble everywhere he goes."

"Oh… so, shouldn't we like, tell this to Chiron?" I asked.

He nodded his head in approval. We went to the big house but he wasn't there. It now dawned on to me, he was missing since the beginning. Maybe he was somewhere far or maybe somewhere near.

I walked towards the strawberry fields. I sat down and started to think about Jason. I mean I think about him a lot but—this time it was different. I remember how perfect he was. I glanced over to the side to see him—Jason. I started towards him. When he finally saw me, he ran towards me. When we reached each other, he holds my hand. The moment our hands touch I remember Percy. _Seriously? Why did he go in my mind?_ I looked at Jason, urging myself to forget Percy.

Jason looks at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really…" I told him. "I'm really fine actually." He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, I have to be somewhere." He said. "I'll see you later."

I walked back to my cabin. I then looked at the gate, only to see Chiron, the centaur. I walked towards him. He looked at me and gave a smile. "My dear, let's talk later but now you must rest. Your face was like Percy's. Filled with exhaustion and confusion."

I followed what he had told me. I went to my bunk and lay there. I closed my eyes and everything went dark. I was standing on a cloud and I see Rachel chained a pedestal like Frank and Hazel. I walked towards Rachel, admiring her beautiful face. Her eyes suddenly opened and glowed. She opened her mouth about to speak. I braced myself this is obviously a prophecy.

_A demi-god under loves control,_

_Shall feel the wrath of someone's soul._

_And see the world at its final stage,_

_There you'll see the battle of the age._

_Unless you convince the son of earth alone,_

_The end of the world marked in stone._

I woke up. I quickly went to Chiron. I notice that it wasn't even night yet. I finally got there. I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting apart while Chiron was confused. He looked at me and then at Percy. Percy stood up and went with Chiron outside. I then tried to talk to Annabeth again but she just stormed out ignoring me. After a couple of minutes Percy and Chiron came back. I asked them if they knew the Prophecy. They just nodded in reply."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Someone Broke my Heart**

When we left the place Percy and I where walking together. When we reached beach, his face suddenly became blue.

"Piper?" he asked. "Do you know anything about why Annabeth broke up with me?"

"Well…" I said. "Hazel said, that Annabeth saw us kissing." I then became red.

"What!" he shouted. "We never did that!"

We continued to walk until we reach this big rock. We sat down beside it, and just looked at the sea. After a few minutes, I heard someone giggling. I pulled Percy to the edge of the rock, and placed our heads out to see. I saw a guy kissing Annabeth. They turned and I saw the guys face. He had blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, and a scar on his upper lip. Jason. The moment I saw it, sadness came, and then the spirit of anger went upon me. I stormed over there and slapped his face so hard he fell on the ground.

"How could you!" I shouted at him. "Why'd you cheat on me, with her!" I gestured towards Annabeth.

"Wait…" Jason said. "It wasn't my fault…"

"Um… Jason?" Percy said. "This isn't what it looks like. Right?"

He looked over to Percy. "Sorry dude…" he said.

Percy's frown grew bigger. "Piper lets go." Percy said.

I looked over to Annabeth. "You do know Percy and I never kissed right?"

She didn't say anything. I followed Percy and then I shouted. "Jason… were threw…" tears are starting to fall. I looked over to Percy and tears where also present. We stopped in the middle of the forest. We stayed there for about a few minutes then I heard Jason's voice. I told Percy that I'll talk to Jason and he nodded in reply.

I went towards Jason's voice. I can see him just outside the forest. I stopped and looked towards Percy. I saw him there, with that sad look in his eye, and I bet that I had the same look. I went towards Jason.

"Jason?" I told him. "Were through okay."

"Wait before you say that let me explain." I nodded. And then he started. "You see Piper. When Percy and Annabeth broke up I tried to talk to her. I heard how she saw how Percy kissed you and—,"

"Wait I never kissed Percy!" I cut him off.

"Sure you didn't. Well I comforted her. I started comforting her since we got back from the ocean. I didn't tell Percy anything but I did electrify him a lot in a little spar. I was going to kill him actually but Nico appeared. Well I continued to comfort like how you've been comforting Percy. Remember I tried to tell you not to do it but refused me. I took Annabeth to this place because it was quiet and she just saw Percy. Moments later I made her laugh. Then she kissed me, and that's when you showed up."

"Well inspect me to believe that 'she kissed me' act." I told him. "You do know Percy never really kissed me right."

I started to walk away. My tears started to fall again. I always thought Jason was the one. I went back to Percy. He wasn't crying now. I remembered the Prophecy. It clearly stated "someone under loves control" would be the prophecy kid. Yet we still didn't know who it was. I decided to let Chiron think of it. I got to where Percy was. We had fun afterwards. I accepted his offer to go under water. We caught fish; well actually I did all the catching. Percy kept releasing them thank to his ability to talk to marine life. We played with dolphins.

The next day we also had lots of fun. We forgot about anything and everyone, and since Percy is great warrior he taught me cool stuff. That whole day was wasted in training.

The third day was a lot better than the second day. Today we will have Capture the Flag. Roman versus Greek, all I could think of was brutally defeating Jason.

The horn signaling dinner has been blown. I haven't seen Percy all day. When I got to the dining pavilion I saw Percy sitting with Claire. I then remembered the prophecy. The only people that can be the prophecy kid are Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Claire, and I. I highly doubt that it's me tough. I went over to them. It didn't feel right to sit with the Aphrodite kids. I got there to see Percy in a worried face. Something fell on my face. I swiped it off to see a drop of water. I glanced up and the rain started falling. I looked back to Percy. He looks relieved and weirdly accomplished.

"Percy," I said. "Did you make it rain?"

He glanced up. "Yeah…"

"How'd you do that?"

"It's a secret ability." Percy whispered into my ear. "Only Nico knows of this power of mine."

"Oh… ok."

Chiron was now up front and was about to speak. "Due to the sudden rain fall Percy Jackson along Claire Smith won't be allowed to participate in capture the flag. The rain will make them over powered. That is all."

Percy's smile went away. I didn't want to join anymore since our camps strongest camper won't be there. They had Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Wait Frank and Hazel went missing a few days ago right. Why isn't anyone looking for them? Someone called Percy over. I looked around to see Nico. He was wearing an orange camp shirt. That was weird Nico never worn a camp shirt before. I looked over Claire. She was looking at Nico while blushing. I think Claire might like Nico.

I followed Nico and Percy to a hill. I hid at the back of the rock. Everything was quiet. They where whispering to each other so I couldn't hear anything. I looked at them behind my rock. Them they finally talked loud.

"Percy!" Nico shouted. "I know you're angry with Jason, but you can't let that destroy us."

"I know." Percy said in a normal voice. "That's why I made it rain."

"Gods Percy I told you not to do that. If anyone found out that you can break the weather control magic around this camp."

"Nico how will anyone know. The only people who know are the two of us. Not to mention the fact that you didn't want me to let other people see my flying powers. You keep saying that it will anger Zeus/Jupiter which is fine too me."

"Percy!" Nico shouted again. "You shouldn't say that. Besides you can't defeat every god you encounter. The chain on our wrists, when removed we will have the ability of a god but there's a time limit."

I felt a cold gush of air around me. No this was much more thick than normal air it's mist. I was lifted up to the sky, below me was Percy himself.

"Piper it was only you." He then sighed in relief.

"Piper I need to give you something. It's from your mom. A simple package."

Nico dug in his shoulder bag. After a while he brought out a small, pink paper bag.

"Nico what's in it?" I asked.

"I don't know only you or Percy can open it, but your mother told me to give it to you."

"Wait." Percy said. "Why can I open it? I'm not her son."

"I don't know."

I looked at Percy. "So you can fly how."

He walked up to the edge of the cliff. "Like this." He jumped out. There was literally an enclosed typhoon surrounding him. He was floating and flying faster than Jason can. He then landed a foot in front of me. The air got moister. Percy leaned in to my ear. "Piper, Jason shouldn't have let you go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Hate My Life**

I was in my bunk. It was morning and I can't quite forget what Percy had said. I replayed his words in my head a dozen times. I might like Percy. Really. I got out and fixed my bunk. I went out into the forest. I just wanted to be alone. Along the way I saw Jason.

"Piper?" he looked at me confused. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." I said. "Three days actually.

I moved along. I can't believe I saw him. He just made even more confused than before. I tried to think what was in the paper bag my mom gave me, and why had she given Percy authority to open it.

I was in the forest. I lied there on the grass. I heard the morning horn a few minutes later. I decided to go to breakfast.

I got to the Aphrodite table. Right there waiting for me was the pink paper bag. It glowed a dim read aura. I quickly grabbed it before anyone could see it. I went to where Percy was. I saw him eating pizza by pizza. I grabbed him and pulled him to the forest. His whole pizza plate fell the ground.

"What's your problem Piper?" Percy said. "I was having breakfast."

"That's what you call it." I said with a smirk. "It looked like you where preparing for a war."

"Well technically I am. By night I try to look for Frank and Hazel using horses, pegasi, marine life, and even naiads."

"Well that must be hard." I told him. "But we have another serious matter." I held out the paper bag.

"Well do you know what's in it?" Percy asked me.

Something rustled. I looked over to the bush and out came Nico. He just stayed quiet waiting for the thing to be opened. I'm guessing he too was curious about it. He carried it after all. I gave it to Percy. "Since you can open it, you may have the pleasure."

Percy took the thing and plucked it open immediately. My mom came bursting out. "Piper, Percy, glad to see you. Thank you for not opening it last night. I was taking a bath and that would be bad if I'm suddenly pulled. Well in that thing, there are two necklaces. It is a broken heart, but together it is whole. I'm not setting you too together, but Piper remember you are stronger with them around." She glanced at Nico and Percy. "And you child of the underworld. I give you this." She held out her hand it was a ring. "It will help you in ways you couldn't imagine. Percy, please take the other necklace."

Percy reached for it. "Umm thank you." Percy said.

"Ewe. My uncles didn't plan that chain out did they? Let me fix the problem." I looked to Percy's wrist. The coin charms disappeared on after the other until only one remained. "You two didn't really need those things. I just left you with your father's weapons."

"Mom what did you want to tell us?"

"Oh, right. Your little oracle friend will die in three weeks, you must stop that from happening."

"What Rachel's going to die?"

"Not just Rachel those other two too. He was so unfair he took them and I was just about to make Leo fall in love with Hazel." She said. "Oh, look times up. Remember to ask help from the son of Gaea alone."

"Wait mom-," and she was gone.

I looked over to Percy and Jason but the thing was they weren't there now. I went back to the dining pavilion and saw them talking to Chiron. Geez how fast are they. Thanks to Chiron's expression they told him everything.

Chiron went in front. "Everyone. Our oracle Rachel has been kidnapped a few days back. I had asked my brothers to help look. A while ago Aphrodite had come declaring Rachel, Frank, and Hazel will die in a matter three weeks. And she had stated to seek help from the son of Gaea alone. We will dispatch multiple teams. You are allowed to make a party of three to four. That is all." Chiron went off stage.

Percy quickly grabbed Nico, Claire, and me. It seems we already have a group. We went to Cabin Three since Claire and Percy leave there. We talked about our team positions and Percy became our leader. It was obvious though. He had the most experience. He told us to pack extra clothes, some essentials, and to use the magic backpack Leo made. Apparently Leo wasn't allowed to join a group. He had to stay behind with his fellow Hephaestus and Vulcan mates. I can't quite forget the thought of my mom making all this happen. I placed the thought aside. I hurried back to Cabin Three. Everyone was there.

"Guys since were all here we should make a battle formation." Nico suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said.

"Sure, analyzing our strengths and weaknesses. I think Claire and Piper will be center back mid. Nico will be left forward, and I'll be in right forward. Claire can use her powers to heal us while we fight and Piper can make our enemies hesitate to attack."

"That's a pretty great formation." Claire said.

"Guys since that's done where should we look?" I said.

"Piper since we're looking for Gaea's son, which means his first husband and his son Ouranus or Uranus." Nico said.

"Yes and I think I might know who can help us." Percy said.

We where in Olympus it was beautiful but I couldn't admire it that much. Percy led us room to room. It felt like he lived here his entire life. We went in a room and saw Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

"What brings you all here young demi-gods? What is it you wish to know?" Athena asked.

"Lady Athena," Claire kneeled. "My family started from your blood. You gave us the blessing to attract gods and goddesses. Would tell us where to find Ouranus?"

"Oh yes, it was a very wise decision to give your family that blessing. You all had served me then until now. If Ouranos is whom you seek, you won't be able to reclaim your friends from him now, but since a faithful follower had asked you will find him on top of Mt. Everest. Convince someone equally powerful to give you aid. Your fight with the sky is still soon to come."

"Thank you my lady."

We left the room and stayed in the hallway. We stayed for a while then out of the blue we heard a scream. We ran there as fast as we could. I saw the guy with the Evil eye thing. The only problem was he was lying on a pool of his own blood. I walked closer his eyes where gone. I scanned the area but I guess Percy and Nico already begun the search. A few seconds later, I see two kids, they where young around thirteen, Nico asked the girl what had happened. She said an eagle swooped down and started attacking them. Jake protected them, and that it grabbed both of Jake's eyes and placed them in Greek fire. I turned around and Percy wasn't here. I quickly looked for him. I heard a huge explosion. I went there and I saw Percy fighting Zeus. He was actually winning. Well I did hear Percy fought and defeated Ares before. Percy used his father's trident while Zeus was using his master bolt. The bolt suddenly disappeared. I think Jason decide to practice with it. Percy used the opening and lunged the trident filled with oceanic powers into Zeus's gut.

Percy didn't say anything. When we reached the bottom floor we saw something crazy. Well the pink paper bag was in my bag. Somehow another paper bag appeared, this time it was red. A note was strapped to it. It said. **Do NOT OPEN Today. **Since I want to talk to my mom I opened it and there was my mom, butt-naked, but my mom. My faced turned red. Well everyone's face turned red. My mom hadn't even noticed us. Then she did. The usual followed and she dressed herself noticing she still hadn't placed anything on. "Piper I told you not to open it yet. But since Claire is here, you need to give her this." She handed me another ring just like what she gave Nico, then she disappeared before I got to ask anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I'm The Prophecy Born**

It was crazy why did my mom gave us all some jewelry. Somehow I hadn't dared place my necklace on, but so did Percy. I hadn't even thought where to go. Ouranos was a key component. I hated how my mom wouldn't talk for long. I still had a lot of questions.

We where still on Olympus. Percy's face looked more and more gloomy. I thought about it for a while, I then remembered Annabeth had designed this. I looked back to Percy. He was also looking at me. He held out his arm. On it was the broken heart necklace. I brought mine out. We then placed it at the same time. It felt weird at first then it felt normal. The weird part was it was like the power of the sea was flowing in me. This must be what Percy feels like everyday. I felt powerful. I looked at Percy. I think he can feel the power of weird love in him. It wasn't anything special. Being a child of love was pretty much the same as being a normal kid except for the scent thing and the battle instinct.

"So where to?" Nico asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know." Percy said.

"I think we should head to Mt. Everest." I said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Isn't it obvious. We go there to meet Uranus." I said.

"How are you sure his there?" Percy asked.

"I just have a hunch. Besides I had a vision about Rachel and the others, there in a place really far up. They looked cold, and clouds can be seen about everywhere."

I think I made a good point cause Percy and the others didn't say a word. We went on our way to Empire State Building.

"Wait do any of us know how to get there?" Nico asked.

I looked at Claire. She was playing with a fireball. Wait isn't she a child of Neptune. "What?" she asked.

"I can talk to a whale to bring us there. It would be easier to go there in a place with air." Percy said.

"Wait… Why don't we just use Leo's sub?" I asked.

"I saw a couple of Athena kids borrowing it. I even saw them head down in the water the day we where all asked to find clues on Rachel."

"Fine, but isn't it dangerous? How are we even supposed to get out of the whale?"

"Well it will blow us out only tried it once before and it was awesome." Percy said.

We head to the beach of Long Island Beach. I held Percy's arm, while Nico held Claire and it seems she was blushing. We head into the deep. It took us about an hour to actually find a whale. Percy talked to it and we all went in. It was dark at first but Claire made ten fireballs floating in mid air. After a while everyone got bored. Claire broth out a board game, well it was better than being quiet. Besides it wasn't a real bored game it was a demo game made by Leo. It is a rule connected to truth or Dare. Once you land at a square saying truth, and dare, you draw a card from the two decks. You have to answer or follow the thing on the card.

We start playing. Percy was first to role. He rolled a six. He landed on a truth square. This was the amazing part of Leo's game. It reads your mind and asks you just the right question. Percy read it out loud, "Do you like Piper as a friend or a something else…" Percy finished. I blushed and stared at the whales tongue. "Well my answer is something else…" Percy blushed. I think I blushed more.

It was my turn next. I rolled the die. Four. I moved piece it was a dare square. I picked up the card. I read it aloud "You are required to kiss a guy in the room." I thought about it for a while. There were two choices Nico or Percy. Well obviously I'll choose Percy. I went in and pecked Percy on the lips. Everyone blushed. Well mostly Percy and me. Well the game continued for several more hours. Until we stopped because it was time to be blown out. We where blasted out far into the air. I can already see Mt. Everest. Percy controlled the mist around us and he flew us all to the top. It was very-very cold. We scanned the whole area. Maybe I was wrong maybe Ouranos isn't here. Maybe I was wrong about everything.

"Guys!" Nico shouted. "Over here."

He led us up to a staircase. It was made out off soft clouds. I was scared it was going to break on us. We reached the top. It was everything in my dreams. I saw Rachel, Frank, and Hazel. Behind them was a tall man. He had long straight blonde hair. He was handsome, and he was really tall.

"Oh…" the man said. "Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus. And look sweet little Piper… How is your quest? Who is this? Oh is it not Nico and a little gal named Claire. You come from a great line of Heroes Claire." The man placed out his hands and an apple appeared. He started munching on the apple.

"Really an apple?" Percy said.

"Oh please little hero you can't possibly beat me." I don't why but I think Percy believed him. "So where's my brother his your only hope of defeating me."

"Brother?" Nico asked.

"Yes my brother." He opened his mouth in mocking disbelief. "You don't have my brother do you. Well so long I'll give you back your oracle and your little friends. You'll see the worlds demise soon enough. Well I'll give you a fighting chance. I'll give about five days to train and convince my brother." He laughed. "Well if you convince my brother you have a chance but I doubt it. Oh and Piper to make your head all cleared out you're the prophecy born."

"What?" I said.

Percy launched towards him using riptide. He slashed repeatedly but the man parried riptide using his arm. "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Isn't it obvious I'm Ouranos the one you mistook as a good guy. Goodbye little heroes. And I hope you all die." Ouranos said while smirking.

We went into the whale's mouth again. "Great!" Percy said with relief. "I'm not the prophecy born. Finally." He sighed like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Percy, you are going to help me right?" I asked.

"Of-course, its part of my job to help damsels in distress." We all laughed.

"Guys, we still need to figure out who his brother is." Nico said.

"Yes Nico is right. We need to figure out some stuff."

We all reached camp half blood. We went to Chiron and presented the sleeping Oracle and the other two. We told him about everything. He looked scared. We asked him who Ouranos brother was. Chiron was clueless. Well he was born way after the time of Gaea.

Percy took me by the hand. We had a stroll on the beach and we both looked at the setting sun. Percy leaned in to me. I did the same. For a moment our lips met. His lips were warm and little bit salty. It wasn't like the quick peck I gave him in the whale. We where now holding hands still, kissing each other. The moment our lips separated, I felt sad. We looked into each other's eyes, and then we continued our stroll.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Spirit Of My Past (Percy)**

It was nighttime. I still couldn't believe that Piper and I made out. I was in my cabin. I was looking at the ceiling. Still not believing. I heard the horn for dinner. I stood up and went out.

Everyone was already there. Well everyone who was in camp. I heard a rustle from the bushes. I looked over and to my surprise I saw Thalia and the other huntresses of Artemis. They all looked beaten up, aside from that they where fine. Thalia gave me an eye. A spark flew into my direction. She passed near me. I whispered into her ear. "We got to talk about your brother!" she just nodded in response. Well she needed to create this strong leader act for a while.

I sat down on my table. It _was_ lonely but it was fine. I had a new girlfriend. She was beautiful. Even though we where sitting tables apart. It was fine. Claire finally sat down next to me.

"Claire you know I'd really been wondering," I said, "what's your ancestry?"

Claire looked confused. "Wait okay I'll tell you in a couple of seconds. I'll just have to prepare first." She closed her eyes. She glowed differently, her aura also changed. "Percy, my ancestry is a very great thing, but for me it's a curse. Long ago my great grandfather was a Greek child of Athena. He was intelligent, but he never really stood out. Nevertheless Athena liked his child, so she gave him a gift. The gift was that the gods would fall in love with his descendants. I am his descendant. I am technically the descendant of almost every god or goddess." I stared at her in disbelief.

That made a lot of things clear. I got up and went to Piper. I pulled her away, and then I went to Thalia. I did the same. I led them down to the lake. I stared at Piper then I looked at Thalia. "Hey," I said, "your brothers been busy. He cheated on this wonderful girl." I gestured at Piper.

"Don't worry I'll make him respect us girls," she said to Piper.

"Uh, thanks…" Piper nodded to Thalia.

Thalia headed back to her friends. Piper and I stayed. We strolled the beach. We looked at the moon. We continued walking. I looked at the sea, and got the idea of swimming. I took of my shoes, and ran to the sea. I didn't take my clothes off, why would I need to. Piper followed me; surprisingly she had a bikini on, so she took of her clothes.

"Hi Percy," a girl voice said, "been a while."

I turned around. I saw a girl standing on water. She had long black hair, and black eyes. Zoe.

"Surprised are we?" she asked. "How are you?" She slowly crept towards me.

"Zoe?" I said confused.

Piper looked at me like I was crazy. "Who's Zoe?" she asked confused.

"Can't you see her?" I asked her.

"Who?" She asked.

She doesn't see her. "Piper we should go." I looked to Zoe. "We'll talk later."

"Sure why not," she answered.

We got out of the water. I waited for Piper to dress herself, and then we went to our cabins. I escorted her to her cabin, and then I went to mine.

When I went in, Zoe was already there. She was walking everywhere. It seemed she was having fun though. I sat down on my bunk.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know actually," she said. "Well I was brought back. I should warn you I'm not the only one. Right now you're the only who can see me. Soon everyone will. I need to warn you of a very despicable spirit. He's after her." I didn't dare ask whom she meant.

"I'll take note of that," I said. I stood up, "when are you going to show yourself to everyone?"

"When his gone," she said that like she was anxious for it to be finished.

"Bye, see you later," I said looking at the wall.

I lie down on my bed. I looked at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. Everything was dark at first, but then I was in a field. The only thing I could was, 'oh no, not this again.' I drifted with the wind. I got up to see Octavian. 'This is Camp Jupiter.' I said to myself. He kneeled looking at the sky.

"My lord," Octavian said, "Percy Jackson is the key. We must kill him."

"Now-now. We must not make unnecessary moves. The pieces on board have just been placed. We must wait." Un earthly voice said. Ouranos.

Everything went dark again. I opened my eyes and it was noon. Frank and Hazel have surprisingly been talking in the other bunk. I stared at them.

"Percy!" Hazel yelled. I didn't say anything. I stood up and grabbed her arm. I pulled her all the way to the portal. I went in and ran to Jupiter's temple thing. I got there and saw Octavian. I quickly ran up to him and punched him in the face.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"You know why I did that!" I screamed. "Why are you helping Ouranos?"

"I don't know what you're saying." He screamed.

"Percy?" Hazel asked.

"I saw him!" I shouted. "He was talking to him!"

Hazel got me and began pulling me out. I was an inch from the exit. "Percy be scared for your little friend." My throat went dry. I looked at where he was standing and he wasn't there anymore.

We got back to camp half blood. Anger was boiling in my gut. I left Hazel and quickly ran to Piper. I gave her a big dramatic kiss.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight for even a second," I told her in whisper to her ear.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"Just trust me. I gave her another big kiss."

"Let's go to the lake," she said. "I just feel like it.

As we got there she started taking her clothes of again she was wearing a new bikini. I took of my clothes, just for fun and jumped in letting myself get wet. I went over Piper she splashed water at me. I used my powers and froze it in air. I made the water around us slightly solid and lifted it up. We where now swimming in a pool suspended in thin air. We laughed and played for some time. We got closer to each other. We talked about some small things; but I can only remember the part where she hugged me. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and that maybe the last thing in that I could tell you…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My Old Enemy**

Well I've been having a great time. The horn was sounded and we readied. I was walking in the pavilion when a cold gust hit me. I gripped riptide in my pocket. The necklace felt hot. A growing vortex formed in front of me.

"Percy is anything wrong?" Hazel asked with both Leo and Frank at her side.

"Yeah…" I said.

I started towards my table. Claire was there with Nico. Yes we've been breaking the rules very often actually.

I sat down and my plate was filled with the usual. Piper sat down in front of me. She took a pinch of cream on my blue pie. Chiron stood at the middle of the stage. He was next to a young lad about nine.

"Ahem!" he said loudly. "This Liam Thomas. His just got here so please accept him."

And just like that he was clamed by Hermes. He walked by my table. I could've sworn he shot me with a devilish glance.

I tried to think all by myself. Usually Annabeth will be there to help me but…

I was now in the woods. I sat under a tree. I closed my eyes. Luckily it wasn't a vision, I think. It was dark. I saw Luke's face before he died. Then I saw him when I first saw him, and then I saw his face in the picture. A photo when he was young. Then Liam face neared Luke's photo. They looked perfectly alike. Well they where both Hermes' sons, but…

Someone shook me.

"Percy?" He said. "I wish for you to die." I saw Luke there, all transparent and shady.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm back. Much more alive than you think." He said.

"Why are you here?"

"For Annabeth. She'll be safer with me."

"I don't know if you where informed but we broke up."

"I know… but be wary. I myself won't fight you. But I think he will want to."

"Who?"

"My clone…" he said with a chuckle. "Just kidding. The small kid."

Just like that he faded. I began to think. Piper is involved with this somehow. That kid holds someone within him. I just know his the one mentioned in the prophecy.

I quickly ran towards Annabeth's cabin. It was the same as it always been. I entered in there. There wasn't anyone there. I examined the room. It was messy and untidy. Some furniture where a little bit cracked. I think a fight happened here and it happened recently. I started to head back.

"How crude Percy Jackson," A voice said behind me. "You should be more careful." Then all the Athena campers appeared on the floor. They where all covered in blood. "How cruel Percy, why'd you kill all of them?"

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it simple?" And at the same moment a kid appeared in the shadows. "I'm Liam Thomas or should I say Luke Castellan."

Everything was becoming fuzzy. I fell down on the floor the blood tainting my clothes.

"Percy!" Someone was shaking me. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I was in the woods.

"Nico?"

He nodded, "you got to come quick. The Athena campers have been murdered."

The air grew heavy. We ran toward the cabin, Chiron and all the others where there. The stench of blood covered the place. I entered the place. My eyes widened. It was the exact image. Luke warned me of Liam, but Liam said he was Luke.

I needn't need a reason. I dashed towards the crowd. Liam was at the very back I grabbed him by the collar and carried him.

"What did you do!" I shouted.

"I did nothing." He said proudly.

I got my pen out and popped the cap. My sword grew and I quickly located it at Liam's neck. "Again I ask. What did you do?" I shouted.

Everyone was looking at me. Their eyes are filled with worry.

"Percy what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Perfect, it's Piper." He pushed my arm aside and went to piper. "Hey Piper, if I kill you that sick man will be in dread. I have nothing against you but…" she grabbed Piper. As small as he was he was quite strong. "Come to the Arena Percy. You lot, please don't move from here." He then vanished with Piper in her arms.

I quickly dashed to the Arena. I told everyone that'll handle it but a few tried to come so I all placed them suspended in the air with water. I had some help from the naiads to hold them up for an hour.

I was in the Arena. Piper was chained at the other side. I released my blade. I quickly dashed towards him. I knew he would easily dodge it and I reached Pipers location. I release her from her bonds.

"Piper we should work together. He shouldn't be alive."

I grabbed the coin charm of my father's trident. It grew to a length suitable with me. Piper then got her dagger. My necklace got bright along with Piper. My necklace flew towards Piper and I was pulled with it. My lips touched Piper. I know we kissed before but this was different. The necklaces join together and formed the heart. A brilliant red aura enveloped us. I attacked with my trident and made a wave appear. Liam slashed his sword and the wave into too. Piper was at Liam's back now and charged. I took out riptide again, and charged both trident and sword was blocked easily. Piper then slashed her dagger at his side. I made my trident in a charm again. I looked at riptide and plunged its blade into the ground. The blade made a fissure towards Liam. He sidestepped right where we wanted him, in my pond. I enveloped the water around him I spared his head. So he could breathe.

"Percy Jackson was only this strong with a charm from the gods." Liam said.

"You where defeated right?" I said.

"It's not over until you kill me." Liam shouted.

"I will not kill you even though I know you killed those Athena campers and Annabeth along with."

"Oh… but you must unless you'd want to die by my han—,"

"This is over." Claire said in a deep girlish tone filled with power. At her side was Nico.

" So is this the Zeus side of her?" I asked Nico.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said.

Liam squirted out blood from his mouth. His eyes darkened and he was left hanging there for a few seconds, then I placed him on the ground. He was dead for sure. I didn't know how, and then I saw the dagger stuck to his back. It was Claire. I was in a stand still. Then the same cold breeze came in and a dark aura erupted from Liam. "Percy this is only the beginning. Your strength is worth nothing anymore. Ouranos will rain!" Liam said, and then he disappeared.

I returned back at camp seeing everyone still suspended in the air. Of course Jason can help them, he didn't. I then plucked them out one by one. When I quietly tried to sneak away the naiads pulled me in. they remembered the promise I made them. They touch and change my awesome hair for a week and I'm not aloud to take it off, cause I swore to river Styx. Luckily they only did a little work they made my hair slightly spikier and curvy at the same time. When the others saw it, they all laughed at me. Maybe that wasn't the best promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well helloo... it might seem weird that i'll put an AN now because i never really did it before. Um... thank you all for reading my work up to now and that ill try to place more AN now...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Start of War**

My hair was pretty much still the same as the naiads had left it. I was also very freaked about Liam. I figured he would be a commander of Ouranos' army, along with the Titan Oceanus.

Piper went in my Cabin. She carried Rachel Marital style. I stood up and she handed me the girl.

"Piper what happened to her?" I asked.

"She was attacked by Liam at her cave last night. I just came to talk to her but I saw her out cold. She could only give those few words." She replied.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"I figured you could heal her with your weird powers." She said. "You do have this crazy abilities."

"My healings not on par with the Apollo campers. Besides you should talk to the Stoll brothers. Just don't tell anyone their secret."

I waited in my cabin. After a few minutes I went to look how the Stolls are fairing with Piper.

I was walking towards the Cabin of Hermes. I went in and the Stolls where pretty much healing Rachel. Piper was shocked how they where doing it. Well the Stoll brothers where healing Rachel with some kind of light from their arms. Well they explained some children of Hermes get a part of their father's god of medicine power thing. I didn't really understand.

Piper looked at me and I nodded at her. I walked closer and put my arm on her shoulders. She looked at me with those kaleidoscope eyes.

"Piper let's leave Rachel with the Stolls. You know since we got together we haven't had a real date. How about we go to Manhattan today. I'll introduce you to my mom. Will eat in a fancy restaurant."

"Percy." She said with a held back smile. "I would love to. But how are we supposedly ganna go there."

"Simple! Two syllables Black Jack."

She nodded.

We headed to the stable. I grabbed Black Jack and told him where to go. After some hours and a fall. We reached my apartment. Mom was at the kitchen while Paul was doing paper work.

"Mom! Paul! I'm back for the day."

They both stopped and came over.

"Hey Percy…" Paul said.

"Percy!" my mom shouted happily.

"Hi mom this is Piper. She is my girlfriend. Annabeth broke my heart some time ago too."

Piper hugged me. They went to living room and showed my pictures. After some embarrassing memories we headed to a restaurant with fancy stuff. I ordered some steak and she ordered a salad. After we ate. We took a stroll at the water banks. The sea looked awful here but it was still like home. I pulled her arm and we jumped in. I looked up in the sky there was a storm bruin. I looked closer Ouranos was there. I thought back. Today is the fifth day. Ouranos's brother! I remember Gaea gave birth to the sky and the sea. Ouranos's brother is the ocean itself. What is his name. PONTUS!

"PONTUS!" I shouted. "As son of the sea I seek your help." I shouted.

A man appeared. He was wearing a suit and glasses. His hair was sea green with ocean blue streaks.

"Pontus?" I asked.

"Did someone seek this old man's help?" he asked. Piper looked confused, he seemed to be twenty.

"Yeah we did." Piper said.

"Oh… so why did you call? I was having a great time sleeping for a millennia."

"We want your help in beating your brother." I shouted.

"Oh… and why do I wish to make an enemy of my brother?"

"Please sir." Piper said, with every little bit of charm speak in her voice. "Please help us."

"Huh! Foolish demi-god. Your powers won't have an effect on me. But if you do wish your world to be saved, I wish a simple offering. I want a child born from with the power of the sea."

I stood their gaping it would be Claire or me. I stared at Piper. "Piper never leave Claire behind okay. Promise to always stay friends with her. And Piper even though it was only a short time, I love you. I'm sorry."

I jumped forward and made Piper blast of into the sky. I stared at Pontus. He held out his hand and I went closer. He gripped me and placed me near his center. I was sucked into his stomach. It was dark and gloomy, like the deepest part of the see. I felt him going into me. His power fusing with my body, it took about a minute and I was there floating, but it felt like I wasn't me. I felt more power than when I felt the power of the gods. I was in a state of confusion. I stared at my reflection. It was a guy with light brown hair, my eyes where now dark blue. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Hey kid we've fused bodies. It'll take some time for you to be able to move. Right now focus in absorbing the essence of the ocean. Not only Ouranos but also Oceanus will be the final adversary."

"So by offering you mean a champion? This sucks!" I shouted. "I'm big in another earth shattering prophecy."

I tried to move fingers into a fist and they followed. I can now move. I moved my arm and it felt like the whole ocean moved. I am one and together with water.


End file.
